


Spectrum

by Blackberreh



Series: Wolves Without Teeth [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberreh/pseuds/Blackberreh
Summary: A collection of out of order drabbles that take place during Wolves Without Teeth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this was never really intended to be a thing, but people on tumblr give me some great ideas and get the creative juices flowing my dudes xD
> 
> This will be updated randomly, whenever I get the inspiration to write another drabble aaah. These don't really count as spoilers I don't think? I mean, Indra and Tobirama are already married and are going to become close to one another, s o;;;
> 
> FOR THIS FIRST ONE -
> 
> robininthelabyrinth on tumblr asked: irrelevant to anything ask, but I do really enjoy how the additional red lines you draw for Tobirama include a thick red band around his neck like a collar. I feel like someone (Madara? Indra?) has definitely spent some time staring at that and thinking Thoughts that in a classic anime universe would give them a nosebleed.
> 
> My reply - AHahahah thank you!!! I don’t think there’s a reason for those ones in particular beyond aesthetic reason, but a lot of the others are interconnecting from the seals yghuasdjisa B ut yes I believe Indra is gonna be like… particularly tansfixed by it;;;; (in the tags I wrote) #mainly cause for WWW the relationship maaayyyy delve into semi dom/sub? Not too much but just..... little things #maybe just an offhand comment like Indra going 'you would look wonderful with a collar my dear'
> 
> To which they replied - Tobirama, having to disguise himself using makeup/hair dye/clothing instead of a henge for Reasons, opts wears a collar to hide the mark around his neck. Indra: *fans self when no one is looking*
> 
> And that spawned this x'D

He wouldn’t stop staring.

Of course, that could be because Tobirama couldn’t help fiddling with the thick leather band. It wasn’t that he wasn’t use to the sensation of something being around his neck - the fabric he wore under his armor and the fur trim did a good job at covering it up. But the leather felt - heavy. Tight, even though he’d made sure it wasn’t choking him when he put it on. 

Every time he reached up to touch it - to stick his fingers under it to once again ensure that it wasn’t too tight - Indra looked over. 

And his eyes always lingered.

It served to make Tobirama feel overly warm. Which was silly, because he thought he’d long gotten over the way Indra made him feel when he looked at him with those searching, hungry eyes. 

It was just a shame that he really, truly did have to go. The mission could not wait.

It was as he was reaching for the doorknob that he felt Indra’s presence come up behind him. One of those long, slender hands reached out to curl along the back of Tobirama’s neck, his fingers pressing in under the leather, and his hot breath wafted over Tobirama’s check when he leaned in.

“When you are back-” He began, voice soft and silky. “You will wear this. For me.”

Tobirama swallowed thickly as something in his gut clenched. “Of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr asked - IndraTobi ... I want a scene with a massage. Only who will be a masseur?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My response - Ffffffffffff- (I IMAGINE THEY BOTH GET BACK PROBLEMS, INDRA DUE TO SOME SCARRING AND TOBI FROM HUNCHING OVER A DESK FOR HOURS UPON HOURS AT A TIME, BUT TOBI IS THE ONE WITH MAGIC HANDS-)

“Your back again?”

Indra shifted a little, turning to look over his shoulder at his husband. Usually he would have just peeked over his shoulder, but doing so would have pulled at his shoulder - which Indra was currently rubbing as well as he could.

Indra grimaced. “Shoulder, if you want to be precise. I wish winter would be over already.”  
  
There was a faint huff of laughter as Tobirama came to stand behind him. Having someone in his blind spot would have immediately put Indra on edge, but this was just Tobirama - they’d been sleeping beside each other for years now. And it was such an odd realization, to have someone he trusted so completely. Someone who was not one of his brothers.

A sigh escaped him as gentle hands lifted is hair from his back and began to twist the strands into a lose braid. The gentle tugging pulled at his scalp and sent a shiver down his spine, and Indra’s eyes fluttered closed. It was a disappointment when the finished braid was draped over his shoulder, but that was just a prelude for something much better.

Perhaps later he could convince Tobirama to help him care for his hair. But now-

His breath hitched when those large, warm hands pressed against his back, followed by the faintest, cool chill of healing chakra. It seeped into Indra’s skin, soothing the tight pain, and then Tobirama’s fingers began to move. He pressed in hard, kneading the muscle, and a positively indecent groan escaped Indra’s lips as he slumped forwards over his desk and the scrolls he’d been trying to read before the pain became just a bit to distracting.

It wasn’t long before Indra was a puddle of goo. If he could, he would be purring, and he pressed into Tobirama’s touch as well as he could, not wanting it to end.

But sadly, it had to. Even if Tobirama’s hands lingered just a little. Indra hummed softly when he felt lips press to the base of his neck and those gloriously well defined arms wrapped tightly around his waist as Tobirama settled by him, and Indra found himself smiling.

Truly, he did have a wonderful husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kitsunekage88 asked:
> 
> Indra getting mad at Hashirama when he upsets Tobirama one time too many. "He might be your brother Hashirama but he's MY dearest husband."

“Ah-”  
  
There was a disgruntled Uchiha standing before his desk. Or at least, Hashirama thought he was disgruntled. He certainly wasn’t  _gruntled_ , that was for sure. Hashirama couldn’t read anything on Indra’s face.

Except for the eyes. They were as dark as the void, and pinned Hashirama in his seat.  
  
It was kind of creepy. It almost reminded him of back when they were enemies, and used to clash on the battlefield before Indra had been forced to step down.  
  
“Indra?” Hashirama winced inwardly at how nervous he sounded. “Can I help you?”  
  
The Uchiha let out a hum and crossed his arms over his chest. Like this, Hashirama couldn’t help but note the resemblance to Madara. And suddenly, he felt like he was about to get scolded, because Indra’s expression shifted ever so subtly into one of displeasure - the same way that Madara’s did.

“Lord Hokage.” Oh, that was not a pleased sounding voice. Very, very not pleased. Very  _displeased_. “This is the fourth time in a row that my husband has returned home in a snit. Normally I would not care, however, each time his rather violent mutterings have involved  _you_. Would you care to tell me  _why_?”  
  
Hashirama felt a bead of sweat make its way down his forehead. Oh dear. He wouldn’t have thought this issue was affecting Tobirama’s home life. He thought-  
  
“Well?” Indra quirked a brow, and Hashirama slumped and squirmed in his chair like a scolded child.  
  
“It’s, ah-” Hashirama swallowed. “I’m having… trouble. With things. Involving Mito. And Madara.”  
  
Indra twitched. Something like realization dawned in his eyes, and Hashirama could only watch as the Uchiha pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. It was probably the most Hashirama had ever seen Indra emote. It was an odd thing to witness. “You keep shoveling your love life problems onto Tobirama, is that it?”  
  
Hashirama choked. “Well-”  
  
“Lord Hokage.” Indra was suddenly leaning over his desk. Hashirama leaned back, gulping. He and Indra were almost of height, but the Uchiha had a rather impressive ability to loom when needed. “I am going to tell you this only once.  _Stop going to Tobirama for all of your problems._  He is not your personal therapist for which you can unload your absolute mess of a love life on. You are only managing to stress him out. If you have a problem with your wife and my brother,  _find a way and deal with it yourself_ , because you’re the only one who can.  _Compromise_.”  
  
There was a flash of red in Indra’s eyes, and his voice dropped down to a murmur, “He may be your brother, but he is my husband. Deal with your own shit and stop dragging others into your own mess.”  
  
With those words, he turned on his heel and strode from the office, head held high, and Hashirama stared after him with large eyes.  
  
Madara entered moments later, looking wide eyed over his shoulder. He would have passed Indra on his way in. “What did you do to annoy off my brother?”  
  
“That was annoyed?” He said weakly. He would have thought ‘pissed’ applied better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crystallized-shadow asked:
> 
> Out of Indra and Tobi, I see Indra as being the least used to being touched. Like Tobi’s used to it because even if doesn’t like being hugged, Hashi’s been doing it for years. Whereas I can’t see any of the Uchiha being very touchy with Indra because most people are afraid of him. I see him blushing or something the first time Tobi hugs him and Tobi thinks it’s adorable.

It was just the casual nature of it that took Indra by surprise. The way Tobirama had leaned over his shoulder to see what he was reading - a scroll on sealing from the Uzumaki clan, a wedding gift sent over by Hashirama’s potential bride - their arms had brushed against each other, and only a few moments after Tobirama pulled away with an interested hum did Indra come back to himself.  
  
Even his brothers rarely got that close to him anymore.  
  
It wasn’t like when Indra touched Tobirama. The younger man was a skittish thing, tensing up and too easily scared like a rabbit whenever Indra began anything of a sexual nature. Truthfully, Indra was doing it in the hopes that Tobirama would ease up around him, become more comfortable in his own skin - because the boy clearly had no idea how beautiful he truly was. And the reactions Indra was able to pull from him were truly… something.  
  
Really, Indra was lucky that Tobirama had been chosen as his intended. 

But other than those touches - and only when Tobirama explicitly stated they were okay - Indra did not touch him. Invaded his personal space, yes, because Tobirama had a lovely blush, but never touched him. So for Tobirama to just… ever so casually lean against him. To brush his fingers against his wrist. Curl up against him in the night.

It was… something to get used to. For as distant and cold as Tobirama liked to present himself as being, he was a very touchy man. Was it a Senju thing, perhaps? Having a brother like Hashirama probably made him used to such things. 

So as time passed, and the touches became more frequent and casual, it seemed that Tobirama had accepted him. Accepted the relationship. Maybe, even, had grown fond of him, just as Indra was already so very,  _very_  fond of Tobirama. 

But it was when Indra was making tea and Tobirama was entering the house after a long day in the Hokage tower that Indra realized just -  _how_  comfortable Tobirama had gotten with him. The younger man had trudged in, looking dead on his feet, had sidled over to him and just - hugged him.

Wrapped his arms around Indra’s waist. Rested his head on his shoulder. Slumped against him and let out a long, weary sigh. And just remained there, holding him as Indra stood frozen in shock.

Tobirama’s weight was… very comforting.

“Mmm…” After a moment, Tobirama pulled away just a little to peer up at him with bleary eyes. “… Are you blushing?”  
  
Indra blinked. He touched his cheek. His face did feel a little hot. The first stirrings of embarrassment - something he hadn’t felt in a long time - stirred in his gut, but Indra simply pushed it aside and smiled down at his husband. “Hm. Perhaps. Had a busy day?”

He forced himself to relax into the hold, and wrapped an arm around Tobirama to reciprocate as the Senju squinted up at him with what was probably the most adorable pout he’d ever seen. He felt his face grow more warm, and there was a fluttering in his stomach.

Finally, Tobirama’s lips twitched. He smiled - a small thing - and just huffed and pressed his face to Indra’s neck with a murmured, “Hashirama’s an idiot.”

It hit Indra then that maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t just simple affection he held for this man. 

Maybe… maybe he was actually in love with him. This man who wasn’t afraid of him, who even though his nature is skittish and cold and oftentimes grumpy, touches him without care. Who wasn’t wary of him. Not anymore. 

Indra was in love with him.

This was… this was a surprise. 

But not a bad one. Not at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas or just wanna talk to me about these to, come talk to me on tumblr~
> 
> Maybe I'll even drabble xD http://blackberreh-art.tumblr.com/


End file.
